


Silence and Noise.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't understand my silence, you won't understand my words."</p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence and Noise.

They sit side by side, Katie content to be silent, watching Darcey as she reads. She knows exactly when Darcey just needs silent time, good company and contentment. She also knows when Darcey needs a little more comfort, right now, she needs time, and company. The rest would happen easily, Darcey would tell her when she needed to be closer, when she needed to have a little more than just company. As it is, they sit, they talk and they rest. All she needs now is quiet company, in silence. Darcey is the one who talks most, who opens up. Katie never pushes, never asks for anything beyond company. Darcey had smiled softly, moving to come closer, still reading but now leaning so she was lent against Katie. Katie had finished her own book and watched in silence. She was more than content to sit and watch, it was enough just to have company, company she chose. Darcey had spoken only once when she was like this, although now she was smiling as she watched Darcey read, she was all too aware that she was blessed to have found her and all the more blessed that Darcey seemed to trust her, even when she needed more than just company. She was more than willing to let Darcey talk, when she wanted to, she was also willing to let Darcey sit in silence.


End file.
